warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
It Took Me By Surprise (Songfic)
Made by Dawny Ya'll! This is based on Ashfur and Squirrelflight xD. Song I would react badly To the slightest hint of hesitance He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood No word from his defense "Ashfur...I-I can't do this anymore," Squirrelflight choked out. "C-Can't do what?" Ashfur replied worriedly. "I don't love you anymore, I don't know if I did uh I.." She rasped. "W-what are you talking about?" Ashfur asked quickly. "I'm in love with Brambleclaw, I always have been, you know that now.." Squirrelflight meowed. "But..I-I thought.." He asked with pain. "Please, Ashfur, don't make this harder then it is!" Squirrelflight retorted in tears. She turned and left. Leaving Ashfur as a forgoten memory. "Goodbye Ashfur.." Squirrelflight reached Brambleclaws side and mewed "I did it." Brambleclaw rubbed his cheek against her's and mewed "Squirrelflight, I love you." "I love you too." She replied ever so softly as she padded into the warriors den. She could feel Ashfur's gaze burn into her pelt. She barely looked back, her eyes averted towards her nest in the back. She laid her head down to think about what she had done to Ashfur. I broke his heart! I killed him on the inside! He hates me now! ''She thought crying. She could feel a large fluffy tail curl around me, knowing it was Leafpool. "Hey its ok?" Her soft voice echoed into Squirrelflights ear. She let all her tears pour out as she said "He hates me now! I was so mean to him!" "Its ok, he'll get over it alright?" Leafpool meowed, thinking about Crowfeather. 'I’d cry knowing how my tears' 'Felt like acid burning through his skin' 'Pushed every little button' 'But the right one that would let me in' "Ashfur, you and Squirrelflight go on a patrol!" Firestar called out, not knowing they broke up. Ashfur eyes widened as he only nodded and padded near the entrance. Squirrelflight looked back at Brambleclaw but followed Ashfur. "A-Ashfur...I'm sorry." Squirrelflight meowed. "Sorry isn't good enough!" Ashfur growled, losing his patience for her. "But I am!" Squirrelflight replied a bit louder. Ashfur pinned her down and growled "Sorry isn't enough, just like I was to you! I was your distraction while you and Brambleclaw were in a fight! You used me Squirrelflight!" "I didn't mean to!" Squirrelflight yelled as she struggled to break free from him. "Ashfur let go!" Squirrelflight yelled out. Ashfur tipped his head down and stepped off. Squirrelflight shook her pelt and padded faster. ''Squirrelflight... Now shes afriad of me.. Now he’s afraid of me He’s afraid of me "Ashfur!" Firestar called out in the clearing. "Yes sir?" The depressed tom asked his leader with the most respect he could find. "When you went on a patrol with Squirrelflight, did you find anything interesting?" Firestar meowed with curuousity. "No, just the usual rabbit or squirrel scents." Ashfur replied dully. Firestar only nodded as he got up and walked off to his den. TBC It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I can see it is my fault I made changes that went unnoticed Sang songs for deaf ears He mistook my silence for punishment As it had been all these years I’d cry knowing how my tears Felt like acid burning through his skin Now he’s afraid of me He’s afraid of me It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I-'' ''It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I can see it is my fault Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions